Distraction
by Stardust585
Summary: "You know, you didn't tell me you were going to punch Sebastian in the face, dude." Kurt shrugged. "You told me to create a distraction." Furt drabble based on rumours about a certain Sebastian Warbler


**Distraction**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "You know, you didn't tell me you were going to punch Sebastian in the face, dude." Kurt shrugged. "You told me to create a distraction." Furt drabble based on some rumours about a certain Sebastian Warbler

**Disclaimer:** Check.

**A/N:** First a fact you have to be warned about: I'm a complete sucker for Furt (as some of you may know).

Secondly, the title is has double meaning – it's meant to be a distraction for me as well. I wrote this even though I'm supposed to be writing new chapters for my two other stories but it's the story of my life that that's exactly when I get horrible writer's block…so I hoped writing something else as a quick drabble would help. It didn't, but my desire to write is back in full force so everything I have set out to write should be updated as planned:)

I know there are a lot of rumours flying back and forth concerning the character of one Sebastian Warbler…This story is of course pure speculation since we knw practically nothing certain but I figure lots of Klaine jealousy and angst will be involved. So here's a piece on that…with a brotherly spin on it.

Also, I adore Furt;)

* * *

><p>"Dude, we're skipping Glee and going to our place," Finn said on one breath, catching up to Kurt in front of his locker. "We need a distraction."<p>

Kurt blinked. "There are so many things wrong with that that I don't even know where to start."

"Dude, Santana overheard Mr. Schue telling Miss Pillsbury he wants to make us do one of those cafeteria numbers again today and-"

"Say no more," Kurt said, blanching. It took him a week to get his hair and skin in order after the Purple Piano Project cafeteria disaster. He'd just had a facial yesterday and no way was he getting macaroni out of his hair again. "What do you need me to do?"

"Create a distraction? So that we can get out unnoticed?"

Kurt nodded. "Ok, I'll try to think of something."

"Oh, and d'you know where Blaine is? No one's seen him for a while and he's not picking up his phone."

Kurt frowned. That was very unlike Blaine. Then again, his boyfriend hadn't been behaving much like himself lately, ever since he met that smarmy, little- Kurt ground his teeth but plastered a fake smile onto his face seeing Finn was giving him a strange look.

"Ok. Operation Distraction is a go," he said.

**XxXxXxX**

Half an hour later, Finn was sneaking to his car, followed by Artie, Rachel and Mercedes. When they got to the parking lot, there was a sort of a gathering some yards away and the four of them stopped to see what was going on. Just in time to see Kurt punch the lights out of that Warbler dude that seemed to be hanging with Blaine a lot lately. Finn would have been less surprised if an alien jumped out of Kurt's chest. He froze, goggling in sheer disbelief as the guy fell to the ground.

Artie was the first of them to snap out of it. "That's our cue!" he urged them. "We need to go now!"

"But Kurt-" Finn tried to object.

"No time! There are too many people! And whoa, there's Santana! Are these razors?"

"Ok, we can go," Finn said quickly. If there was someone he trusted to protect Kurt against an evil, scheming d-bag, it was the Latina. Actually, he almost felt sorry for Sebastian now.

**XxXxXxX **

The pizza-slash-karaoke party was in full swing but Finn couldn't really enjoy it, his eyes wandering towards the door every other moment. Everyone had made their way to the Hudmel house already. Everyone except Kurt and he was starting to get worried.

"You'll get yourself a squint, Frankenteen," Santana remarked coming over to him. "And it won't make him magically show up."

Finn groaned. "Uh, it's just…where _is _he?"

"Relax, Care Bear," she said and there was a certain softness underneath her smirk. "Coach Beiste marched him off to her office and she looked royally pissed."

Finn swallowed, realizing he should be calling a funeral home.

Santana shrugged. "Hey, punching that little cockroach's lights out was worth it. He's been putting the moves on Frodo and rubbing it in Kurt's face for a while. I'd have torn him a new one if Kurt hadn't beaten me to it. I never thought Tim Gunn could throw a punch like this," she observed with an impressed smile.

Finn looked at her incredulously and the Latina huffed, raising her chin haughtily.

"What?" she barked. "I like a good cat fight. Now get over it and stop thinking, it makes you look like a constipated yeti."

And with a swish of her hair, she slinked away. Finn looked after her in amazement for a while until his ears didn't register the click of the door opening.

He hopped down off the table and came towards Kurt, smiling. "I was so worried, dude! What happened?"

"Sorry," Kurt said, shutting the door behind himself. He was still standing in the shadow and Finn could see only the outline of him, and the faint glint of brown hair in the darkness. "I got detention. And I had to do some quick talking...and a little bit of kissing."

"Coach Beiste made you kiss her?" Finn snorted. "Dude, what kind of detention did you get?"

"Not the Coach," Kurt clarified. "She was actually pretty understanding after I explained. Blaine, however...he wasn't."

"Blaine?" Finn bit his lip.

Kurt sighed. "He was waiting for me when I got back to the choir room to get my things. I had to do some quick talking."

"He was angry with you?"

"No, he was _thrilled_ that I punched his new BFF," Kurt drawled with an eye roll.

"Um, he forgive you?"

"Not exactly," Kurt hedged. "I promised to talk to him about it later. Needless to say, he didn't feel like coming here."

Finn nodded slowly and gave the other boy a scrutinizing gaze. "You know, you didn't tell me you were going to punch Sebastian in the face."

"You wouldn't have let me," Kurt replied, finally coming forward into the light. As he did, Finn saw that he had the beginnings of an impressive black eye, as well as a cut across one cheek. Oddly, it suited him. Only Kurt, Finn thought wryly, could manage to give the impression that he had gotten up in the morning, decided a black eye might add to his ensemble, and punched himself in the face. "Anyway, it wasn't like I planned it," Kurt added. "It came to me in a flash of inspiration, you might say."

Finn raised an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged. "You told me to create a distraction."

"You," Finn said knowingly, "-have been wanting to belt Sebastian in the face for weeks, dude. I just didn't think you'd go with it. The parents are gonna freak out and you'll get, like, a zillion years of house arrest and-"

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out," Kurt cut him off. "Because I wasn't feeling bad enough about this already," he said dryly, hanging his coat on the rack.

"Bad? Why?" Finn asked incredulously. "Sure, you'll get some heat for it but dude, that was some grade-A punching!" he said impressed. "It was totally awesome! _You__'__re_ awesome."

Kurt turned around, a small smile building on his face. "I knew you'd appreciate it," he said wryly, his left hand instinctively going to massage his bruised right fist. He hissed. "Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"Yeah. It means you got him right." Finn chuckled. "I'll get you an ice pack," he offered. "And for next time, I'll give you a couple of hints. You may be good at the sneaky ninja and swords stuff but hand-on-hand combat, that's like, totally my thing."

Kurt arched an eyebrow at him. "There will be no next time, Finn. You know what I think about violence," he said, staring him down and Finn fidgeted. The countertenor smiled wryly. "Though I have to say, it was _incredibly_ gratifying. And I think I got my point across," he added with a shrug.

Finn gave him a lop-sided grin. "You _think_?"

Kurt returned the grin and the taller boy patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, everyone!" came Artie's voice from the living room, making both brothers turn around and face a whole room full of expectant Gleeks. "Rocky Balboa's here!" he added, which was followed by a series of excited woots.

Finn looked at Kurt. "They've been pretty psyched about the whole thing," he warned in a whisper. "You ready for this?"

The smaller boy shot him a sideways look. "I don't think so. How about a distraction?"

Finn looked alarmed. "You're not gonna punch me, are you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Don't be silly," he said breezily. "My hand hurts too much for that." Finn relaxed. Right until Kurt added with a bright smile, "I'll kick you."

"Hey, what about your no-violence thing!"

"That doesn't apply to siblings."

* * *

><p>I know we know next to nothing about the already legendary Sebastian but even the little that is known, makes me want to punch him. I feel better now;)<p> 


End file.
